IndigoMagic
by KawaiiPotato66
Summary: Lizzie Majik was a normal girl, but then a boy tells her that she's a demigod! Her life is changed when she goes to camp half blood. Read as Lizzie beats monsters, goes on awesome adventures and findz love! Rated T for bad wordz and kissing and MAYBE lemonz later!
1. Chapter 1

Indigo~Magic~3

Hi! My name is Elizabeth Crystal Majik, but most people call me Lizzie. My hair is like melted dark chocolate, cascading down my shoulders, stopping at my mid back. My bright indigo eyes are framed by long dark lashes. I have thin, salmon colored lips and cheeks the color of cherry blossoms. I stand at only 5 feet, and have a willowy build.

One morning, I was sitting on my bed, when I heard a crash. I looked out of my newly cleaned window and saw a pale beautiful boy with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes. "Lizzie, come quick. You're a powerful demigod, and there are a bunch of munsters running after you right now!"

I thought back to all the times I seemed to be not completely human. When I was a toddler, Alyssa stole my favorite cat stuffed animal, and I temporarily blinded her with a silvery indigo glitter. Another time I was in sixth grade and my crush asked me out. I was so happy that I accidentally made the lights turn purple.

I looked at the gorgeous boy and took his hand. We ran to his lightning bolt patterned Porsche and jumped inside. "Are you sure I'm a demigod? None of this seems real," I said to him. "And who are you?" The boy replied, "Not just a demigod- the most powerful demigod born in centuries. I'm Jason, and I'm the son of Jupiter." I asked him, "who am I the daughter of?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Jason replied.

We sat in silence until we reached a hill. We got out of the car, and beyond the hill was a huge summer camp. "Welcome to camp half blood," said Jason.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: hey, guys! How did yall like chapter one?! There might be some romance in the next chapter ;) And please check out my friend's story Frostbite! (We share an account)


	2. Chapter 2

Indigo~Magic Chapter Two!

I took in the scenery and gasp. "It's beautiful!" I said in awe. Jason grinned at me. "Glad you like it. Cmon, let's go see Chiron."

We kept walking, and then I saw a man whose bottom half was a horse!

"Hey, Chiron. I rescued Lizzie without any problems."

Chiron shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Lizzie. This is camp half blood and you're an extremley powerful demigod we've been tracking for months. I'm Jason will give you a tour. You can ask him any questions you might have," Chiron said warmly.

I walked away with Jason as he gave me a tour of the camp. The stables, rock wall, cabins, and everything else.

"I can't believe that I'm really a demigod!" I said to Jason. "I'm just an ordinary girl!"

Jason took my hand and said seriously, "no, Lizzie. You're extraordinary."

I looked into his bright blue eyes and blushed. Did I like Jason?

I scolded myself. I shouldn't feel this way about someone one I just met.

"Let's go eat," he said and led me to a table."

To my suprise, a plate of Plums appeared in front of me; my favorite!

I ate my dinner and walked outside to the lake. I sat down, took my purple converse off, and put my toes in the water. I smiled, and suddenly the water turned a shining indigo and spiraled into the air!

All the campers walked up to me, gasping in awe. Chiron walked up to me.

"It's true, then. The daughter of Hecate blessed by Posedion really exists," he said. "Not just the most powerful demigod in centuries, but destined to save us all."

A/n: ooooh! Lizzie is part of a prophecy! And does she have a crush on Jason?! Read more to find out! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Indigo Magic Chapter 3!

"What do you mean, destined to save us all?" I asked, shocked.

Chiron replied, "you're part of a prophecy, Lizzie. Tell her, Rachel."

Then, a girl with curly red hair walked up to me and her eyes started glowing green! She said in monotone,

"When the evil goddess Htebazile must rise, the fate of the world depends on the girl with indigo eyes; The most powerful demigod ever born will win the fight then die, and everyone will mourn."

Jason stared in horror at Rachel and yelled, "But Lizzie can't die! She's too important to us, and too important to me!"

I boldly declared," I accept my fate," and indigo mist swirled around me. Then, my hair grew indigo and silver streaks, and two graceful shimmering lavender and white wings sprouted out of my slender back.

Everyone around me gasped. People were jumping to get a glimpse of me over the crowd, and everyone was trying to get to the front.

"Shoo, everyone! Give the girl some space," shouted a girl with long ebony hair and red eyes about my age. Eventually, the crowd started to leave, and the girl held out her hand. "I'm Raven, daughter of Hades. Nice to meet you, Lizzie." I shook it, and the girl smiled. "I'll bring you to your cabin."

We walked to the Hecate cabin and she opened the door for me. "Hope you enjoy camp, Lizzie," she said.

I looked around the cabin. There were three beds with junk piled on them, and two empty beds. I decided to claim the empty one closest to the wall. I stared at the peeling lavender paint and sighed. I was going to die. I then thought of how worried Jason had been. Suddenly, the door opened. I jumped, but sighed with relief when I realized it was Jason.

"Hey, Lizzie," he said sadly. "I really hope the prophecy was wrong."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to die," I said back.

He then held my face up to his, and kissed me.

I should've been digusted, we only met a day before, but I couldn't feel anything other than desire. I kissed him back, and slipped my tounge into his mouth.

Eventually, we broke away, gasping for air.

Wow, Liz. You're a really good kisser," said Jason in awe.

I then thought of Tim, my ex boyfriend. Even though we broke up, I still had feelings for him, and I think he felt the same.

Jason smiled at me, bringing me back into the real world, and said, "I broke up with my girlfriend Puper last week. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

A girl with silky blonde hair then walked in and snickered. "What are you doing here, Jason? Get out!"

Jason ran away in fear, and fell down on his face. I yelled, "Jason!" and the girl stared at him in horror. "Imperial gold glasses. Oh shit," she whispered.

Jason exploded.


End file.
